In patent application Ser. No. 12/183,527, filed Jul. 31, 2008 (TRANSVI.024A) there is described a modular hemofiltration apparatus with removable panels for multiple and alternate blood therapy. In the present application, more specific and preferred embodiments are described for securing the panels to a control unit housing.